


Of New Beginnings

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Kids, M/M, Meet-Cute, decorations, photographer!even, volunteer!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Hi. I’m Isak. I think you've made me go blind.”





	Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Decorations
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not even going to talk about how I'm only posting the 4th one now. Nope. I'm not doing it.

Isak doesn’t like kids.

They’re loud. And dirty. And _no Andi, I don’t have any games on my phone._

So, really, Isak has no business volunteering at the community centre with the little brats. Except that’s exactly what he’s doing. Noora roped him into it with promises of good snacks and dinner for the next week. Also, it looks really good on med school applications. But that’s not the point. The point is that Isak had to wake up at toofuckingearly o’clock to set up for the little monsters’ Halloween party. He’s never hated the colour orange so much.

The only saving grace is that the photographer the community centre hired is actual sex on legs with swoopy hair and and a smile that looks like it tastes wonderful. He hasn’t said anything to Isak yet, but that could be due to the fact Isak’s been hiding behind the piano, periodically looking at the photographer.

“Isak, there you are! I need you to hang up these streamers for me.” If looks could kill, Isak would be a dead man. Noora smiles down at him on a way that only means imminent peril.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Where do they go.” The garish orange and black tissue thrust in his arms mock him. Stupid American holiday. Stupid kids. Stupid cute-

FLASH.

Isak blinks, trying to regain vision when Noora laughs. “Even, that’s not what we hired you for.”

“I can’t help it. You guys are so cute.” It’s the photographer. Isak turns around, still unable to see.

“Hi. I’m Isak. I think you've made me go blind.” Isak thinks he’s smiling, but can’t be sure. When the white spots finally clear, Isak manages to lose control of all cognitive function. He’s even prettier up close. Like, seriously, model gorgeous. Isak would write poetry about him, if he had the words.

“Even, sorry for blinding you.” Isak does not giggle. Nor does he bat his lashes. (He really didn’t.) Isak is a 23 year old man and acted as such. 

“And Isak, has a job to do. So you should do that. Now.” Noora nudges him toward a bare wall. Isak makes a mental note to ask Eva to sex her girlfriend into being nicer to him.

.

The migraine he’s going to get from all the screaming is totally worth it. Even the hair pulling. It’s worth every second. Even is possibly the most beautiful person on the planet, and while Isak is a grouch, he’s not heartless. Even playing with the kids is the cutest shit he’s ever seen. And Isak has seen day old puppies, so he knows his cute shit.

“He’s great, right?” Noora appears beside him, nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Yeah, super. Totally awesome.” She’s a lot more calm now that the kids are distracted. Isak has to admit, the gymnasium looks great. Well, as great as a room covered in paper ghosts and pumpkins can look.

“Come on Isak, I know you’re into him.” She’s his Eva adjacent, Noora can handle a little boy talk.

“So much. I am so into him, you have no idea.”

“I say go for it. I can give you his number.” “But that’s no fun.” He pouts, leaning on her shoulder a little.

“I don’t know if he’s even into guys. I need more intel.” Noora shrugs him off, stepping back a bit.

“You could ask him. Via text. To the number I’m offering you.” Isak gets distracted by Even putting a sweet faced girl on his shoulders. He’s stopped taking pictures in favor of playing with the toddlers.

“I could, but it’s weird. You just don’t get it. You’re dating your best friend, not all of us are that lucky.”

“Whatever, Valtersen. I need to go, there’s situation with the Hansen twins.”

“Did they empty the candy cauldron?” 

“And the backup one.” Isak doesn’t even want to think about the inevitable mess.

“Good luck, Sætre.”

“You too.”

When he looks back, Even is gone.

Well, at least he distracted Isak enough to get through the day. He’ll always have that.

.

 

 Perhaps Halloween isn’t so bad, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated <3


End file.
